marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Carol Danvers (Earth-2149)
; formerly | Universe = Earth-2149 | Relatives = | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Mansion, New York City, New York State | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Putrified/Decaying flesh | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Zombie; former adventurer | Education = | Origin = Zombified human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Boston, Massachusetts | Creators = Mark Millar; Greg Land | First = Ultimate Fantastic Four Vol 1 22 | First2 = | Last = | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Ms. Marvel’s life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as Ms. Marvel of Earth-616. Ms. Marvel is one of the first on the scene when a zombified Sentry bursts onto Earth-2149, and was one of the first heroes to be infected. Ms Marvel is at Avengers Mansion when a man tries to blast his way into the mansion. She, and the other Avengers greet the intruder and demand he explain himself. The man begins ranting about an Army of the Dead, and begins to get a little hot under the collar when Scarlet Witch spirits him away. When they get reports of purple lightning, and the Sentry attacking people downtown, the Avengers set off there in the Quinjet, and en route they see the madman once more panicking people. They land and speak to him, and when Spider-Man offers to help, Colonel America asks him to wrap up the man and take him away. When they arrive to tackle Sentry, they are quickly overpowered, bitten and infected with the zombie contagion. They then turn their attention on the general populace. When Colonel America bites Spider-Man, he drops Ash Williams, the madman, right at the feet of the newly zombified Avengers. A seemingly infected Spidey then takes Hawkeye hostage by threatening to eat his brains. The Avengers, however, tell him not to bother as the dead taste horrible, and it seems only total destruction of the brain can kill the zombies. After a brief stand-off, Spidey swings off with the dimension-hopping hero Ash, still wrapped up. Ms Marvel, and the rest of the Avengers continue their rampage until their appetite is sated, at which point their minds clear a little, and they decide to go back to Avengers Tower to work out how to beat this thing. Unfortunately, by the time they arrive back, the hunger has taken hold once more and they consume Jarvis. After this snack, and being joined by Giant-Man, they are still hungry, and so send out an “Avengers Assemble” message, and wait… When Beast and Reed Richards find a sizable stash of meat in Latveria and the surrounding area, Ms. Marvel and a huge horde of zombies head off to lay siege to Castle Doomstadt. Unable to break through the castles magical defenses, Ms. Marvel is presumably surrounded by the re-animated corpses of the Deadite Legion. Though apparently this is more of an inconvenience than anything else, as she is later seen in New York seemingly none the worse for wear (other than a touch of zombification, obviously). Later, she was part of the group of zombies that accosted Ultimate Mister Fantastic, though he escaped when Magneto rained cars down upon them. Though her ultimate fate is unknown, it can be presumed that she was fried when the Power Cosmic Zombies tested out their new powers. | Powers = See Carol Danvers (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Notes = * Ms Marvel appears to be wearing her Warbird costume. }} From Marvel Database, a Wikia wiki. Category:Human/Kree Hybrids Category:Cannibals